Lily Elizabeth Smith
House Lily currently lives in a small flat that's located here. O.W.Ls She had to complete her O.W.Ls in order to study abroad in England. She achieved the following: *Charms-E *Transfiguration-A *Defense Against the Dark Arts-O *Potions-O *Herbology-O *Divination-E *Ancient Runes-E *Healing-E *Wandlore-E *Pink Magic-A N.E.W.Ts *Charms-E *Transfiguration-E *Defense Against the Dark Arts-O *Potions-O *Herbology-A *Divination-A *Healing-E Traits Lily is an exchange student from Australia. She learned all her spells from a witch who took her in and taught her. She has never had a formal education, and sometimes has trouble communicating what she means in writing. She is very intelligent, and is very good with spells, but she has trouble with theory or why things work. She is action oriented, and would rather be doing, than sitting and learning. She also has vivid occasional dreams of the future, but they're always dark and show her death. She can't control them, and has learned to ignore them for the most part. Appearance Lily usually dresses in functional clothing, so she can run and move freely. She doesn't often wear "girly clothes" as she thinks they draw attention to her, and she would rather be able to stay unnoticed. She tends to dress in plain or dark colors. She also usually just leaves her hair down, or in a ponytail, as she doesn't really know what else to do with it. Personality Lily is overall very kind and caring. She goes out of her way to protect those who cannot protect themselves, as she has been in that position before. She's very friendly, and though she can seem a little klutzy and ditzy, she is very good with spellwork, especially defensive spells. She makes friends easily, is very loyal to her friends, and will always forgive them. Family Lily grew up on the streets of Australia, and never had a family. She became a decent pickpocket and con artist learning to survive. When she found out she could do magic, she was apprenticed to a local witch who found her, and explained what she was doing. She learned a lot about magic from her, and has practiced magic in the muggle world quite a bit, and has gotten good at non-verbal spells. She wanted to see what other countries taught about magic, so she applied to Hogwarts as an exchange student. She was accepts, but had to take the O.W.Ls first to make sure she had learned enough to go. After passing, she took a portkey to London, then was accompanied by the Headmaster back to the school. She's adjusting, but it's hard as she's never been around this many other spellcasters, and often seems lost by the structure. RP History (Things that have changed/happened over the course of RPing this character). Lily was a Prefect and lead the DA during her last two Years at Hogwarts. She found the Marader's Map while at Hogwarts, and has held onto it since then. She joined the Order of the Phoenix during the war against Duxterra and the WHPS as a spy. She didn't see much combat, and in the only battle she fought was nearly killed by Levista Galnth Black, only be be saved by Karith Black. Her best friend, Ashley Flame was injured by a dark spell which sapped her memories and was slowly killing her. It took Lily over a year, but she developed a potion using her own little money she got by working at The Leaky Cauldron to develop a potion (which she calls the Miracle Potion) to counter the effects. Finally her efforts payed off and Ashley was cured. Ashley took a postion working in the Ministry as a guard, and eventually moving into the Auror Office. Though she still trusts and likes Headmaster Kinsel, she doesn't much care for anyone else who was in the order as she feels they threw herself and Ashely aside. Lily, now nothing more than a barmaid stated to wonder if she shouldn't strive for more. During her work on the potion Lily got to know Draco Rookwood well enough to think of him as a possible candidate for a permenant relationship. However, he took a job working for the WITT trying to undo some of the damage from the war, and Lily felt abandoned. She took the time to head back to Australia and get things worked out with the government, along with going through Auror basic training there and putting her skills to good use. She easily passed and is no a full Australian Auror. Given that she went to school in England, she requested an assignment there, and is on loan to the Bristish government on a permenant basis. This exasperated her relationship with Ashely, and after an evening of yelling at one another Ashley moved out. Her first missions were an undercover mission to find out more about the Black Parade. Since then she has been pulled off that to go undercover in Egypt with the unsettling things coming out of there. When she goes back to England she still works as a barmaid to keep a cover, still living in her Flat there. She's also used some of the money she's made to build herself a Safe House where she goes to get away from everything, as only she knows the location to. She's become quite confident in herself, and almost cocky about her skills. Though she knows she's not invincible, she often acts like she is. Her biggest fears stem from her childhood...things that are out of her control and that everyone will leave her, and she'll be on her own again. To keep these things for happening, she still stockpiles money and resources, and doesn't often put herself out on a limb where she might get hurt. The truth is she's fairly lonely, but is enjoying the constant action in her new life. Though it might be difficult, she would like to trade some of the action for a stable and happy life...she just has no idea how to make that transition. Recently she has begun to grow darker and darker. In her undercover work, she has had to do all sorts of things from minor crimes like stealing, to outright murder. Though she covers it well while with others, when she's alone the thoughts of all the things she's done begin to tear her apart. The murder of Devin Mullins especially weighs on her as she knows she crossed the line and killed him in cold blood. She knows what she's doing is important and has no doubt that she's helped people...but she feels she has destroyed her soul along with all her crimes and cannot be redeemed. It often gives her trouble and causes her nightmares and sleepless nights. Relationships Lily gets along well and is friendly with most of the other students. However, there are some exceptions (both good and bad). *Ashley Flame:Lily's Best friend. They were friends throughout their school days. However, after they both became Aurors Ashley accused her of trying to steal her dream, and left. *Draco Rookwood:Lily has strong feelings for Draco, but his current work keeps him away most of the time, and she doesn't want to depend on someone who's never there. She would like to give things another try...but is worried about what he might think of the changes in her life since they last met. He was recently installed as her boss in the Auror Office which has caused some awkward moments between them. *Karith Black:She has been around him enough to consider him a friend, as he and Draco were close. *Professor Kinsel:She trusts the old Headmaster implicitly. He's given her enough good advice and opportunities that she knows he would have her best intrests at heart. *The Order:She's quite mad at the Order. They left Ashley injured in St. Mungos and seemingly forgot her. *Tanis Nyt:Lily likes the Head of the British Auror Office. They're strangely similar, and Lily enjoys working under her. She's the one who started Lily working undercover assignments. Wand Lily has a very special wand, which she helped to create with her mentor. Tradition in Australia has young witches and wizards creating their own wands with the aid of their mentors. These wands are often unreliable or less powerful, but they help to improve the student's magic, and once they graduate, they create their own with no aid, which are usually extra-special. When Lily passed her O.W.L's after her Fourth Year with her mentor, and was accepted as an exchange student to Hogwarts, she decided to go create herself a new wand before she left for Hogwarts. She went on her own to gather the materials. She already knew she wanted Australian Cypress wood, as her last wand had been made of it, and it felt right. However, her previous core had been from Kelpie Hair, neither the frailty nor the aquatic qualities of which seemed likely to suit the range of unpredictable scenarios in which she would, undoubtedly, find herself. The wood was easily located - however, she had no idea what sort of core she wanted, or where to look. First she wandered out into the Outback, thinking she would find something. She had trained with enough shamans of the Dreamtime, been accepted into a local Aboriginal clan, and had every desert survival basic she could need. She went walkabout, and wandered for days. Her focus on materials somehow made her own body and its needs nothing but an unwelcome distraction from her quest. She had been hungry before, from growing up on the streets, and did her best to eat what she could find, and ignore the hunger. After a week of being in the desert, she was running on the fumes of willpower, every basic physical resource having been exhausted. She semi-crawled out of the scorching heat into an Outback community, and through her delirium found herself a small bakery. The door popped open to the NV "Alohomora!" her parched lips could not shape, and sheer starvation almost caused her to fall ravenously on the cooling rolls which, this being one of those places where everyone knows everyone else, the baker had left to do their thing, while he got a jar at the local. However, she would let out a sigh...she was better than that now. She didn't permit herself to steal food anymore. She silently contemplated her options, and then almost literally pulled herself together, and to her feet, heading out the door once more. As she rounded the corner, clinging to the wall, into an alley beside the bakery, she heard a noise in the back. Looking around the next corner, she saw the baker, throwing out the trash. However, he was currently half covered by a dark shape, which appeared to be attacking him. Lily couldn't prevent the formation of a frown, even though in her weakened state it was an expensive luxury, and tottered forward, dragging out her wand, and firing an NV stunning spell at the thing. The spell bounced off its black hide, and off into the sky. The creature slithered off the baker, who slumped to the ground dead - but only to the world, and glided swiftly and silently towards the teetering Lily. And that's when it hit her - it was a Lethifold. She wasn't sure how to combat it...couldn't seem to remember. The stunner had apparently had no effect, so as it undulated closer, Lily scrabbled around until her fingers closed on a nearby piece of wood, and smashed it where she assumed its face would be. She heard something fall to the ground, but the blow didn't even seem to phase the creature. It lunged at her, covering her head. She thrashed, attempting to throw it off, but couldn't seem to do anything against it. Suddenly, the vital recollection befriended her fading thoughts! Using the last of her strength, she pointed her trembling wand, and cried Expecto Patronus! Her kangaroo bounced out of her wand, pummelling the creature with its hind legs, and driving it away. Lily collapsed, all vestiges of energy, human and magical, practically depleted. The baker was just coming to, and the situation was too complex to clarify, so one final time Lily dug deep within herself, and came up with an "Obliviate!" The now grateful baker, with his vague recollection that the girl had driven off some mangy dingoes that had attacked him when he caught them rooting through his bins, caught her and carried her inside, picking up, on the way, the "lucky charm" that seemed to have come loose from her necklace. The poor kid was frazzled every which way, so he sat her down in his kitchen, popped some good nourishing soup on the stovetop, and set about making her something like. It must have been better soup that Marge, the cook down the pub, had let on, because inside half-an-hour the lass was back on her feet, and on her way with a wave, back to whatever walkabout she'd interrupted to come to his aid. Nice kid. Thus Lily was able to return to her mentor not only with a very fine quality piece of Cypress, but also with an extremely rare Lethifold Tooth, which would form the core of her new composition. Custom Spells As Lily has lived in the desert of Australia all her life, she's learned and created some different spells. Since working as an auror and undercover, she's also come up with some more custom spells to help with espionage (WIP). Spells Links My user is User:Bond em7. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Muggle-Born Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:December Birthday Category:Born in Australia Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Cypress Wand Category:Lethifold Wand Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Australian Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:The Black Parade Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Legilimens Category:Dead